Le jour de la rentrée
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella fait sa rentrée à Forks, elle succombe au charme d'Edward mais rien ne se passe comme elle l'espérait et comme une bonne fée ou le destin l'entend. Alors elle va devoir revivre cette journée encore et encore, découvrir pourquoi tout la ramène à Edward Cullen et trouver la solution à son problème.
1. Chapitre 1

_Salut à toutes, je sais, j'ai d'autres en fic en cours et je ne les abandonne pas! Mais celle-ci me trottait en tête depuis longtemps et elle est déjà quasiment finie et sera composée d'une dizaine de chapitres je pense._

_ Notez bien que Bella revit la même journée durant toute la fic ! Bonne lecture et RDV en bas pour me faire partager votre première impression !_

* * *

**Le jour de la rentrée**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : Bella et Edward**

**PDV : Bella**

_Lundi 15 Mars 2006_

Le soleil ne me réveille pas, quelle tristesse ! Le réveil s'en charge et du coup je sursaute et je tombe par terre. J'entends mon père qui rigole depuis le rez-de-chaussée…

La vie me parait mortelle à Forks, je peux comprendre pourquoi ma mère n'a pas voulu rester. Mon père a tout fait pour que mon emménagement se passe bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'y faire.

J'ai redouté ce premier jour au lycée et j'ai eu raison. Sont-ils tous fous ici ? Je suis banale et j'ai un physique de cadavre pratiquement. Alors pourquoi tous les garçons qui me parlent ont l'air de me draguer ?

J'ai découvert qu'il y a plus pâle et plus intéressant que moi dans les potins : les Cullen. Il s'agit d'une fratrie de mannequins au teint pâle, ils sont « à part » à tous les points de vue. C'est Edward qui retient le plus mon attention, un dieu dans ce lycée perdu… J'ai la grande joie d'être en plus sa partenaire de biologie ! Je me découvre un côté « ado en chaleur » que je ne me connaissais pas. Je le mate discrètement, hélas il me fusille du regard, je ne l'ai peut-être pas été assez.

C'est bizarre, juste après la sonnerie, il me sourit et me propose de m'emmener jusqu'au gymnase puisque j'ai gym ensuite.

« La pluie doit te changer de l'Arizona… »

Il m'emmène un peu à l'écart, je crois de plus en plus à ma bonne étoile. Il y a une raison pour que je sois venue à Forks, cette raison c'est lui, Edward Cullen.

Il se penche vers moi, je tremble en sentant ses lèvres glacées dans mon cou et comme une idiote de vierge effarouchée, je m'évanouis…

* * *

_Alors? Oui ce n'est que le début donc difficile de se faire un avis hein? Je publie la suite très vite!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici la suite!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis encore réveillée en sursaut et je retombe. Je descends à la cuisine mal réveillée en me frottant les fesses. Mon père glousse, ça me fait plaisir qu'il semble joyeux, même si c'est à mes dépends.

« Tu crois que je devrais faire une sorte de contrôle médical ? » je lui dis en guise de bonjour et il éclate de rire.

« Dieu que ça fait du bien de t'avoir à la maison Bells ! »

En arrivant au lycée, les élèves me regardent encore comme une alien, certains se présentent une nouvelle fois à moi, tant mieux, j'en avais déjà oublié la moitié. A ma première heure de cours, le prof m'accueille fraichement et me réclame le même papier qu'hier qu'il doit signer.

« Désolée, je pensais que ce n'était que pour le premier jour. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, marmonne un truc du genre – une comique, tout ce que j'aime – et me désigne un siège libre à côté d'Angela Weber.

« Salut Isabella. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. » me dit-elle tout bas.

« Appelle-moi Bella, je te l'ai dit hier, je n'aime pas trop mon prénom. »

Elle me dévisage puis pouffe de rire. Je suis drôle à Forks ! Ok alors pourquoi pas. J'ai essayé d'éviter d'y penser mais c'est trop difficile ! Il faut absolument que je parle à Edward avant le cours pour m'excuser de m'être évanouie la veille. J'espère que je n'ai pas raté ma chance.

La matinée me réserve bien des surprises, je pense même à un canular collectif. Pourtant c'est trop parfait, trop gros… cette journée est l'exacte copie de la veille, je revis mon premier jour de rentrée au lycée. On me dit les mêmes choses, les cours sont les mêmes, toutes les notes que j'ai pris la veille dans mon bloc ont disparu.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je vais à l'administration et Mme Cope me rassure.

« C'est difficile de changer de lycée en cours d'année. Ne t'en fais pas Isabella, tu n'auras pas de problème pour les tickets à faire signer. » me dit-elle.

J'ai pourtant un doute, un tout petit et je m'y accroche. Je croise Edward alors qu'il se rend en biologie.

« Salut Edward. » j'ose.

Son regard est noir, il est tendu et recule.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. »

« Hier ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de te suivre après le cours de bio, on a papoté et ensuite tu as …euh… »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, il me prend pour une folle… Donc le moment le plus érotique et intense de ma vie n'est qu'une illusion ?

« Tu as posé tes lèvres dans mon cou et je me suis évanouie… Merde j'ai vraiment rêvé ou quoi ?! »

Sa sœur, la blonde, Rosalie, apparaît comme par magie et le traine littéralement loin de moi. Je n'entends pas les mots mais je comprends qu'elle est en train de l'engueuler. Elle est rejointe par le reste de la fratrie et ils disparaissent du couloir.

Ai-je donc pu rêver ma journée d'hier, enfin le aujourd'hui d'hier ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention ce matin mais en rentrant chez moi je constate que mon sac de voyages est encore fermé, seule ma trousse de toilette se trouve sur mon bureau. Or j'avais tout déballé hier et laissé ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain…

Je passe le reste de la journée à cogiter tandis que je déballe mes affaires puis cuisine le dîner. Avant de me coucher, je téléphone à ma mère quelques minutes. Puis je place mon jean sur le fauteuil, une chaussure sous mon lit et l'autre dans l'armoire. Je me souviens qu'avant-hier, enfin hier, avant de me coucher, mes chaussures étaient près de la porte de ma chambre. Je me couche énervée. A vingt-deux heures, je décide de déplacer le bureau d'un mètre sur la gauche…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 3**

* * *

Au matin du troisième jour, je me réveille doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon rêve a été très agréable… Puis je me lève, je titube et tombe puis constate que je vais encore revivre ma première journée au lycée. Les vêtements, les chaussures et le meuble déplacés hier soir sont de retour à leur place… c'est un cauchemar !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce jour-là ? Ok, respire doucement, il doit y avoir une bonne raison…

Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête sur le comment, c'est juste clairement surnaturel. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette journée ou ne se passe pas ? Tout me ramène à Edward Cullen, mes pensées, mes rêves, tout tourne autour de lui. Ok alors admettons qu'Edward est celui que je n'attendais pas mais que malgré tout je dois aimer ou tuer ? Dans les films c'est toujours ça : l'amour ou sauver le monde et tuer le méchant.

Edward n'est pas dangereux, sauf pour ma santé mentale, donc j'écarte l'hypothèse que je doive le tuer. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui. Dans Terminator, ils envoient du futur un gros balaise pour un gamin, c'est que le job est difficile…

Il est mon… ma…? Il est mon futur petit copain ? Mari ? Amant ? Tout à la fois ? Quelle chance ! Puis je me souviens qu'à chaque fois, il se crispe en me voyant, me fusille du regard et s'enfuit ou me force à le suivre à l'écart et me fait un truc pas net. Il faut que je le force à être avec moi, qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas dangereuse ni mauvaise.

Comment faire ? Et puis il y a ses sœurs et ses frères, tous aussi mystérieux. Emmett et Alice ont l'air sympa, Jasper… j'en sais rien mais cette Rosalie est sans aucun doute antipathique. Alors il faut que je me renseigne davantage sur eux aujourd'hui, les approcher discrètement.

J'arrive tôt au lycée et je me positionne à l'entrée. Tous les élèves me dévisagent, j'ai l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Quand Jessica passe devant moi, elle me sourit, puis vient Mike qui lui me reluque carrément. Enfin Edward et sa famille arrivent et le bel adonis a cette expression d'horreur en s'approchant de moi. Jasper se tend aussi, Alice pose sa main sur son bras et lui sourit tendrement. J'hésite à parler, peut-être est-ce trop tôt. Rosalie et Emmett ne remarquent rien. Je fixe Edward et esquisse un sourire, lui semble abasourdi, frustré et affamé, c'est hyper bizarre.

Discrètement donc je le suis, son premier cours est Trigonométrie. La cloche sonne mais je ne bouge pas de derrière la porte. Puisque je n'ai pas été à l'administration, personne ne sait que je suis au lycée, aucun papier à faire signer par mes profs. Avant la fin de la première heure, je vais me poster au bout du couloir, Edward est le premier à sortir, je l'aperçois tourner légèrement la tête vers moi, il est toujours aussi tendu. Je le suis encore pour la deuxième heure, il a histoire. Je dois me remémorer chacun de ses cours, je ne peux rien écrire qui survivra.

Tandis que j'attends, je me fais une liste de tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu essayer, aussi ce que je n'aurais jamais osé vouloir et que je pourrais faire sans conséquences : un tatouage, fumer une cigarette, me soûler, embrasser un inconnu (je le ferai avec Edward peut-être !), faire de la moto, me faire arrêter pour vol de bonbons, faire croire à mon père que j'ai vu un loup-garou dans les bois, apprendre à danser, porter un string, ne pas porter de soutien-gorge, aller dans un cimetière la nuit, manger un énorme steak, cuisiner mon père pour connaître la vérité sur lui et ma mère, sauter du plongeoir de cinq mètres à la piscine, passer une journée entière à lire et ne pas m'inquiéter du reste, aller sur internet pour tout apprendre sur l'anatomie d'un pénis, me masturber… Stop !

La sonnerie retentit, Edward est déjà à la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher. Il enchaîne avec espagnol et sport. C'est ensuite la pause déjeuner, je ne peux pas aller dans la cafétéria sans risquer d'être démasquée par un prof ou un surveillant. Je me cache dans une salle vide tout proche et j'attends. Et tandis que j'attends, je peux reprendre mes rêveries. Viens ensuite le cours de biologie, le seul que nous avons en commun… Puis il a anglais et enfin la journée de cours est terminée. J'aurais du me renseigner à l'avance pour savoir où il vit, il n'y a aucune chance que je sois discrète avec ma Chevrolet. Je me renseignerai ce soir auprès de mon père.

Le reste de ma journée est occupée à comploter, vais-je réussir à changer tous mes cours? Et il y a le problème de l'espagnol que je ne parle pas, j'avais choisi italien… Ça se ressemble mais pas assez… Vers dix-huit heures, je me décide et vais faire quelques courses. Je trouve dans un petit rayon librairie une méthode d'espagnol. Si cette journée continue de se répéter, j'apprendrai aussi le français. Oh ! Et le piano aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre. Mais pas de bouquins pour ça, je dois me trouver un prof.

Mon père est surpris par mes questions lors du dîner.

« Il n'y a pas de profs à ma connaissance mais notre voisine Mme Gluckmann en joue depuis toujours, tu devrais lui demander. »

« Merci. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ta première journée. » me dit Charlie en me regardant avec inquiétude avaler mon steak.

« Ça va mais il y a eu un problème avec mon emploi du temps je dois le faire modifier demain matin. »

« Ok… »

« Cet après-midi, j'étais dans le jardin et j'ai entendu un animal je crois que c'était un loup. »

« Impossible, les rares loups de la régions vivent dans la montagne. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Peut-être que c'était un loup-garou… » je tente en me retenant de rire.

« Mais qu'est ce que ta mère t'a raconté ? C'est encore une de ses lubies ? C'est ça ? La dernière en date c'était de devenir bouddhiste, elle en est où ? » se moque-t-il.

« Elle a laissé tomber. »

« Bref... »

« C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de divorcer ? Elle est excentrique mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Évidemment, je ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Ça n'est pas une bonne idée Bells. Tu n'as pas à savoir certaines choses. »

« Mais je veux ! »

Mon père soupire et repose sa fourchette, signe qu'il va se mettre à table. Plutôt facile à convaincre pour un shérif.

« Parfois s'aimer ne suffit pas. Elle voulait vivre une aventure, voyager et profiter. Quand elle est tombée enceinte elle… enfin elle était contente… »

« Elle m'a déjà dit la vérité à ce sujet, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu et qu'elle a flippé. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place. »

« Sauf que tu as promis de ne pas te marier avant tes trente ans ! »

J'ai fait cette promesse à mon père alors que j'avais douze ans, j'avais peur car j'avais compris que je ne serais plus jamais une enfant.

« Continue. » je le prie.

« Moi j'étais fou de joie, j'ai commencé à faire des tas de projets pour toi, ta chambre, tes études. Renée s'est faite à l'idée, elle t'a attendue avec impatience. Elle me disait toujours que tu serais plus que sa fille, tu serais sa meilleure amie. Elle avait eu l'intuition que tu serais une fille. »

« Papa, je sais tout ça. Dis-moi pour le divorce. »

« Quand tu as eu trois mois, elle a … eu un déclic je dirais. Elle rêvait de te voir jouer sur la plage au lieu de ça, tu étais à la maison presque tout le temps à cause de la pluie et du froid. C'était d'ailleurs Mme Gluckmann qui te gardait parfois. Un jour Renée lui a demandé de te garder tandis qu'elle faisait vos valises. Quand elle a compris ce qu'il se passait, Mme Gluckmann m'a appelé au poste. Je suis arrivé, j'étais furieux et j'avais peur. Ta mère a refusé que je te prenne dans mes bras, elle t'a installée dans sa voiture en me répétant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait penser à toi avant tout. Elle est partie chez sa mère et je ne t'ai revu que quand tu as eu un an. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ou juste me voir avant ? »

« Sa mère avait déménagé et je l'ignorais. Quand j'ai eu enfin la bonne adresse, deux mois plus tard, c'était en recevant une lettre de son avocat. Elle avait engagé la procédure de divorce. Je suis venu, ta mère était en cours et ta grand-mère a refusé que je te voie. Elles avaient toutes les deux peur que je t'enlève. »

Des larmes se forment au coin des yeux de mon père, j'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge. Je ne me doutais pas…

« Jamais je ne l'aurais fait, je savais très bien comme c'était douloureux d'être séparé de son enfant. Ta mère a obtenu ta garde, je n'ai eu qu'un mois par an pour te voir. Elle a mis en avant mon travail dangereux et mes horaires décalés tandis qu'elle se destinait à être institutrice en maternelle, on peut comprendre le juge. »

« Raconte-moi mes premières vacances chez toi. »

« La première fois, j'ai vécu au ralenti, je faisais tout doucement, j'avais tellement peur de mal faire, de me tromper. Et puis tu pleurais beaucoup, ta mère te manquait alors je l'ai appelé et elle a accepté de rester avec nous les deux dernières semaines. Par la suite j'ai réussi à m'occuper de toi sans trop de dégât. »

« Ne me parle pas de cette fois où je suis tombée dans le lac ! » je le menace, il adore raconter cette histoire.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais remarié ? » je lui demande quand il cesse de rire.

« Par paresse et par peur je crois. Après ce que ta mère m'a fait, je ne t'ai pas seulement perdue, j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre et tous mes projets d'avenir. Un mois par an ça n'a jamais été assez… »

« Je suis désolée papa, si j'avais su… J'ai raccourci mes vacances avec toi ces dernières années… je suis tellement désolée et heureuse de vivre avec toi maintenant. » je lui dis, je pleure maintenant et lui aussi.

« Merci Bells. »

On va se coucher en silence, j'en oublie ma situation, je pense à ma mère. Je lui en veux, elle m'avait raconté autre chose, elle avait arrondi les angles et arrangé tout ça à sa sauce. Elle n'a jamais dénigré mon père mais elle me répétait souvent qu'elle m'aimait trop pour vivre sans moi… Pourtant quand j'ai pris la décision de venir à Forks pour qu'elle puisse voyager avec son nouveau mari, elle a cédé facilement…

Je m'endors lourdement en me disant qu'un de ces jours, je parlerai avec ma mère, je lui dirai ce que j'ai sur le cœur. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas Forks mais c'est peut-être à cause de tout ce que ma mère m'en a dit. La chaleur et le soleil me manquent mais je dois oublier et essayer d'aimer ma nouvelle vie avec mon père.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre ****4**_**  
**_

* * *

_Je suis gentille, non? je poste rapidement!_

* * *

4ème premier jour, j'ai commencé ma journée en ne tombant pas de mon lit. Je prends bien soin d'emporter ma méthode d'espagnol, je l'ai feuilleté hier, je pense que je vais me débrouiller.

J'arrive tôt au lycée et me rends chez Mme Cope. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me sourit et devine qui je suis. Elle papote un peu, je la coupe pour récupérer mon emploi du temps puis je lui dis qu'il y a des erreurs.

« Jamais je n'ai étudié l'italien, j'ai fait de l'espagnol depuis la sixième. »

« Oh ? »

« Et je suis en histoire et géographie avancés. Par contre je n'ai pas fait anglais avancé, donc ce cours n'est pas adapté non plus. »

Je pointe un à un les changements, elle s'affole et manque de me changer aussi mon cours de biologie.

« Non, ça c'est correct. »

La cloche sonne, indiquant le début des cours et je n'ai pas encore fini de faire les changements. Je réalise que je vais devoir faire ça les prochaines fois aussi, alors j'observe Mme Cope qui cherche mille choses, un classeur vert, un crayon, une gomme, un stylo, un feutre fluo…Je sens que je vais me faire pas mal de journées sans lycée… dès demain d'ailleurs, peut-être que c'est ce qui cloche.

« Je vais t'emmener moi-même en Trigonométrie et j'expliquerai à ton professeur pour que tu n'aies pas de soucis. Tu vas devoir expliquer à tous tes cours qu'il y a eu des changements. Je m'occupe de tout ce matin. »

« Merci. »

Elle me guide vers une salle qui n'est pas celle où Edward a normalement cours. Elle s'est trompée, s'excuse et je peux reprendre mon souffle. Quand je pénètre à sa suite dans la bonne salle, je cherche immédiatement Edward. Il est assis seul au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Une vraie aubaine. Je me tourne vers le prof et lui explique que j'ai du retard dans beaucoup de matières et que si il peut me placer près d'un élève doué, je n'aurais pas à le déranger.

Il me désigne le siège à côté d'Edward, je jubile intérieurement. Sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, je vais m'installer, en ne trébuchant qu'une fois. Edward arbore cette désormais habituelle expression. Va-t-il m'ignorer ?

« Edward, je compte sur toi pour aider Isabella. »

« Oui . »

Il se tourne vers moi mais reste le plus éloigné possible.

« L'exercice qui était à faire se trouve page 161, Isabella. » me dit le prof en me tendant un livre.

« Bella, s'il vous plait. »

Le prof acquiesce et tous les élèves continuent de me fixer. Je lis l'exercice et je ne comprends rien… c'est pas comme ça que je vais l'impressionner mon futur amoureux. Je me penche vers mon sac pour saisir ma calculette et se faisant je m'approche plus près d'Edward. Son odeur est entêtante, j'aimerais la capturer, qu'elle soit sur mon corps en permanence… Il sent divinement bon, j'en ferme les yeux une seconde et j'espère que je m'en souviendrais toujours demain. En me relevant je vois sa main fermement refermée sur la table. Je croise ensuite son regard, il est si noir, c'est hypnotique et dérangeant. Je me lance, après tout, je ne risque rien, enfin j'espère.

« Tu acceptes de m'aider ? » je lui demande d'une toute petite voix.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois puis me répond :

« Bien sûr. »

« Bella Swan. »

« Edward Cullen. As-tu compris l'énoncé ? »

Comment être aidée par quelqu'un qui refuse de vous regarder dans les yeux ou de s'approcher un peu ? Edward m'aide et je comprends tout, c'est clair, limpide, ce garçon est un génie. J'ai réussi à me concentrer suffisamment pour suivre le cours. Si les jours continuent de se répéter, je vais être une tête moi aussi mais que pour cet exercice !

A chaque cours de la matinée, je parviens à être proche de lui, au déjeuner il a disparu. Il ne revient pas en biologie… je l'ai fait fuir. Ses frères et sœurs sont là à la sortie des cours, Alice me dévisage, concentrée et frustrée.

Alors pour me changer les idées je décide d'aller chez Mme Gluckmann et elle accepte de me donner des cours. Moi je suis finalement réticente, elle me parle de solfège, d'années de pratique… je veux juste apprendre un air ou deux ! Je lui dis que c'est pour faire un cadeau à mon père et elle accepte de m'enseigner quelques airs de musique classique.

Puis j'étudie mon espagnol. J'ai eu de la chance la prof m'a laissé tranquille mais on ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain.

* * *

_Bon, ça démarre du coup je pense faire plutôt quinze chapitres environ. Par contre, vu la situation, comprenez bien qu'il n'y aura pas de lémon. J'ai mis en rating K+ à cause des gros mots et d'une future scène. Désolée si je vous déçois..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 5  
**

* * *

Je continue avec assiduité mes cours de piano et j'y arrive peu à peu. J'enchaîne neuf journées où quoique je fasse, Edward disparaît au déjeuner après m'avoir évitée. Je connais par cœur le bureau de Mme Cope et l'aide tous les matins à retrouver ses crayons etc… Le cours d'espagnol est plus facile, j'ose même prendre la parole. La prof me critique sur mon accent, bon c'est à travailler. Les autres cours sont faciles, je comprends que le niveau de mon lycée à Phoenix est plus haut que celui de Forks. Mais Edward s'enfuit toujours, quoique je dise ou fasse.

Le jour d'après, je décide de ne pas aller au lycée, je prétexte être souffrante et mon père le gobe facilement. Je passe ma journée à lire, ça fait du bien mais ça ne me calme pas totalement. J'ai toujours Edward en tête.

Et si j'allais chez lui ce soir ? Il ne s'est pas enfuit aujourd'hui puisque je ne suis pas venue !

J'appelle mon père et hésite à lui demander l'adresse des Cullen. Finalement, je lui demande ce qu'il veut à dîner.

Puis je téléphone à ma mère. Cette journée seule m'a au moins permis de remettre les choses en place vis à vis de ce que je croyais au sujet de mes parents.

« Oh Bella ! Raconte moi ta rentrée ! »

« Je n'y suis pas allée. »

« Tu as séché ? »

« Non maman, je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Tu as déjà pris froid mon chaton. » elle rit gentiment.

« Non, je suis juste perdue, écœurée, déçue. »

« Je t'avais prévenu, Forks est morbide. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Forks mais de toi. Papa et moi, on a discuté hier, lui m'a dit la vérité sur ta fugue et votre divorce. »

« Mon bébé, c'était il y a si longtemps… Évidemment qu'il a souffert, moi aussi d'ailleurs, il m'en veut c'est normal. »

« Non, il s'en veut et il a été malheureux toutes ces années sans moi. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant une minute alors j'attaque.

« Tu as toujours été égoïste et tu nous as fait souffrir lui et moi pour satisfaire tes caprices. Même si tu ne voulais pas être mère, tu aurais pu faire l'effort d'essayer. Charlie t'adorait et tu lui as brisé le cœur. Tu m'as éloignée de lui quand j'avais trois mois, pas un an comme tu me l'as dit. Trois mois ! Tu l'as privé de tout et tu ne t'en es jamais excusée. Je suis sûre que tu ne te sens même pas coupable ! »

« Bella, chérie, je t'assure que si. »

« Je ne te crois pas, je ne te croirais plus. Désormais je ne veux plus vivre avec toi, continue ta vie de voyages, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Je vais rester avec papa. »

Je raccroche, je pleure de longues heures, je me sens mal et j'ai décroché deux fois le téléphone pour la rappeler et m'excuser. Mais je vais tenir bon, même quand le temps aura repris son cours normal, je resterai avec mon père.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 6  
**

* * *

Ça me prend deux jours pour remonter la pente, j'en ai un peu oublié mes soucis, j'ai joué à la grande malade et mon père est resté avec moi. On a beaucoup discuté et rit, j'apprends enfin à la connaître et vice versa.

Il m'a redonné la volonté d'essayer de me sortir de ce casse-tête. Il faut que je perce le mystère des Cullen. Je décide d'attaquer avec Alice, je pense qu'elle ne va pas m'éviter ou m'envoyer balader. J'ai repris mon emploi du temps prévu, au déjeuner, je m'approche de la table des Cullen, Edward me regarde intensément, intrigué et frustré. Ses yeux se ferment une seconde quand j'ouvre la bouche.

« Salut. Je suis Bella Swan. »

« Salut Bella Swan ! » rigole Emmett.

« Alice, je peux te voir à la fin des cours ? J'aurais besoin d'adresses pour faire du shopping. »

Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi, du moins en apparence, Rosalie me toise et Alice jubile ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi excité.

Elle m'attend à la sortie de mon dernier cours, elle a du se renseigner sur moi. Je souris en la voyant puis me rembrunie en apercevant Rosalie venir vers nous.

« Alors tu veux faire du shopping ? » me demande gentiment Alice.

Ses yeux dorés pétillent de malice, je devrais sans doute me méfier.

« Ouais… on n'a pas le même style mais je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais me dire où trouver… »

« Quoi, des pulls dix fois trop grand et des culottes blanches en coton ? » se moque la blonde.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dépenser des fortunes pour ressembler à une prostituée. » je lui réponds calmement.

J'ai les mains moites, j'y suis allée un peu fort et sa réaction me rend encore plus nerveuse. Rosalie Cullen née Hale me tue avec ses yeux et je jurerai l'avoir entendue grogner. Alice me tire vers la droite du couloir et me sourit tristement.

« Bella, crois-moi, j'en ai vu des dizaines comme toi. Il n'en a pas une seule qui aime s'habiller mal, toutes sont complexées et se cachent, tu es pareille. Quand tu prendras conscience que tu es belle, tu voudras t'habiller mieux que ça. Prends confiance en toi. »

La blonde entraine sa sœur vers la sortie, cette dernière s'excuse et disparaît. Les mots d'Alice résonnent en moi, j'ai nié d'abord puis j'ai compris. Je suis complexée, je me trouve banale, sans attraits particuliers. Ok je suis mince mais je suis molle, mes cheveux sont juste châtains et mes yeux marrons. Ma peau est trop pâle mais sans défaut. Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir pour moi… Je voudrais être persuadée qu'Edward ne changera pas d'attitude juste parce que je parais plus apprêtée. Sa sœur a eu l'air sincère et elle s'habille moins vulgairement que Rosalie. Je n'ai rien de comparable dans ma penderie et faire du shopping serait ridicule puisque tout disparaitrait à mon prochain réveil.

Ce soir là, je pense à Edward différemment, je l'imagine à mes côtés, ses mains sur moi. Je pourrais m'égarer dans des fantasmes plus… érotiques mais je n'ose pas. Quand je suis près de lui, mon ventre est envahi de petits papillons, ma bouche s'assèche et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis attirée par lui, c'est très nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas si c'est superficiel ou non. Je décide que non, il est important pour moi, je ne sais simplement pas encore en quoi.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 7  
**

* * *

Une autre première journée démarre, je m'habille avec les vêtements que je garde pour les très grandes occasions. En comparaison avec Alice, je suis moins sophistiquée, tant pis c'est déjà un gros changement pour moi. Je me coiffe plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée et je sors le petit coffret à maquillage que ma mère m'a obligée à emporter avec moi. Je mets juste du mascara mais ça me change beaucoup. Je me trouve bien, pas si mal que ça.

Aujourd'hui je vais suivre Alice pour être dans ses cours le lendemain. Je suis sûre qu'elle me donnera plein d'infos sur sa famille et qu'elle me conseillera dans mes tenues, ma coiffure et peut-être sur comment être avec un garçon.

Je fais comme avec Edward, je la suis le plus discrètement possible mais à la fin des cours, elle me coince dans un couloir désert.

« Tu joues à quoi Bella Swan ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. »

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi tu te caches, tu as déçu pas mal de garçons en ne te montrant pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je dois y aller ! »

Je m'enfuis en trébuchant trois fois avant de pouvoir enfin monter dans ma Chevrolet. Je reprends mon souffle et mon regard se pose sur une petite étiquette collée sur le tableau de bord, il y est écrit simplement « La Push ».

Je pense à Jacob et Billy, aux légendes indiennes, à leur magie qu'a évoqué Charlie « hier ». Il m'a raconté que les Quileutes se sentaient la responsabilité de la population environnante, pas seulement de leur tribu. Ils sont des guerriers… mouais, j'ai rigolé. Puis mon père m'a dit que le père de Billy se serait transformé en loup et avait vécu plus d'un siècle.

Je me mets en route pour le commissariat, mon père n'y est pas mais sa collègue Shelly me donne le renseignement. J'arrive à la Push un quart d'heure plus tard. Jacob sort du garage, sans doute prévenu par mon antiquité sur roues.

Je lui propose une ballade et il accepte aussitôt.

« Alors, pas trop dur le lycée avec les visages pâles ? » me dit-il.

« Bof, je regrette l'anonymat de Phoenix. Je suis l'alien mais ça ne va pas durer, le lycée a déjà ses outsiders, les Cullen. »

« Ah. »

« Tu les connais ? » je m'étonne.

« Ouais, enfin pas personnellement et c'est d'ailleurs interdit. »

Je le force à tout me dire, il me parle de loups et de sang-froids, ce que serait les Cullen… Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire lui-même et on en rit. Et de fait, j'hésite à lui parler de mon problème. Je décide de ne rien dire et je profite de la fin de journée.

En rentrant chez Billy, mon père est là, le père de Jacob l'a prévenu et nous sommes invités à dîner chez eux. J'aime ça, je me sens en famille. La prochaine fois que je sèche, je viendrai à la réserve.

* * *

_Voilà Jacob..._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 8  
**

* * *

La situation me pèse de plus en plus, après m'être toujours faite rembarrer, ignorer, après m'avoir fuie comme la peste et parfois même tuée par Edward (oui il m'a tuée quelques fois !), j'en ai marre. Tout me ramène à lui mais je ne sais plus comment faire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a dans la tête.

D'après mes calculs, j'entame mon 33ème jour de la rentrée, j'ai décidé de me changer les idées. Désormais je vais sécher à chaque fois et il s'avère que le meilleur compagnon pour un jour chômé, c'est Jacob.

Il m'en faut du temps pour le persuader de m'apprendre à faire de la moto. Les premiers essais sont catastrophiques et j'aime assez. Je suis morte la première fois, j'ai poussé un peu trop ma machine et je me suis écrasée contre un arbre. Ça a été très douloureux...

Après cet accident, j'en enchainé les blessures, plus ou moins graves. Et puisque j'aime vraiment la moto, je veux tout savoir et Jacob m'apprend la mécanique. Moto et voiture, on étudie tout, je comprends enfin le pourquoi du comment des moteurs. J'ai appris quelques figures sur la moto, rouler sur la roue arrière, me mettre debout et même faire des sauts. L'adrénaline me donne des ailes, et si je partais faire le tour du monde en moto !

Je me suis aussi noyée sept fois. J'ai voulu imiter les copains de Jacob. La logique aurait voulu que je m'arrête après la première noyade… bah non, j'ai persisté et « aujourd'hui » je fais des sauts parfaits. Même le fameux Sam m'a félicitée.

A chacun de mes exploits, Jacob est impressionné et jaloux. S'il savait qu'il faut mourir pour atteindre ce degré de maitrise, il réagirait autrement. Pour commencer il me mettrait des baffes. Jake est chaque jour très protecteur et je me dis que je pourrais le séduire.

Bon il a deux ans de moins que moi, mais ça me taraude. Peut-être que c'est lui ma mission. Jacob est facile, je me sens libre d'être moi-même, de dire des bêtises et d'en faire. Il est aussi déjà très musclé pour un garçon de quinze ans, il est beau.

Le soir, je découvre mon corps de femme. Parfois je pense à Jacob mais ça ne marche pas et en râlant presque, je pense à Edward, à ses lèvres, à ses mains et je m'imagine avec lui. Mes rêves ne me laissent pas de répit, ajoutez à cela des hormones qui se réveillent enfin, je suis au bord du précipice. Ça a l'air tentant, je voudrais y tomber, je résiste un peu mais le temps est dans ce cas précis mon ennemi. Avec les jours, ma résistance s'effrite et un soir, enfin j'ose.

Je n'ai aucune expérience, je n'en sais que ce que des propos crus et quelques films m'ont appris. Pourtant, mes doigts savent déjà comment me donner du plaisir. Est-ce donc inné ? Mon premier orgasme me laisse pantelante, je comprends mieux les dérives du sexe. Pour ressentir ce plaisir, on peut être prêt à tout et à n'importe quoi.

Mon étude des pénis se révèle traumatisante, je suis obligée d'installer un logiciel de contrôle parental sur mon propre ordinateur ! Je trouve un site qui explique point par point l'acte, notamment pour une première fois. Ça ne donne pas envie, ça me calme un peu. Puis ça me reprend, je me dis que le secret c'est que ce soit spontané.

Et ça m'arrive, je veux tellement être spontanée. Au terme d'une journée passée à rire et m'amuser avec Jacob, je l'embrasse. Il répond à mes baisers et mes caresses. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il accepterait de coucher avec moi mais je n'en ai plus l'intention. Dans les contes de fées, un baiser suffit à rompre le mauvais sort, donc Jacob n'est pas la clé.

Malgré tout, je continue quelques jours à le séduire et je réalise enfin mon défi de me saouler, presque chaque soir pendant une dizaine de jours. A chaque fois, je m'arrange pour que Billy soit chez moi avec Charlie. Pauvre Jacob, je l'entraine avec moi dans cette débauche et l'issue de notre dernière soirée me laisse un gout amer. Je l'ai beaucoup aguichée, il m'en demande encore et encore. Nous sommes presque nus dans son lit, ma tête tourne tandis que la sienne est plaquée contre ma poitrine. Il me force à m'allonger puis me surplombe. Son regard m'inquiète, j'ai l'impression d'être la proie du grand méchant loup. Il frotte son sexe au mien, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, il le sort brusquement de son pantalon. Ensuite il ferme les yeux et grogne un peu. Sur mon ventre, le liquide chaud et gluant me dégoute, je comprends vite et je dessaoule immédiatement. J'ai peur car Jacob ne paraît pas en avoir fini avec moi. Il maintient désormais mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête, son autre main écarte brutalement ma culotte, et là je crie. Je hurle à pleins poumons. Jacob me dévisage, hésitant et perdu. Je suis hystérique, il me lâche enfin et je m'enfuis.

Cette nuit-là, je ne cherche même pas à rejoindre mon lit. Après un kilomètre environ (je le sais à cause d'un panneau annonçant la sortie de la nationale vers la Push), je m'effondre à l'orée des bois. Je rampe quelques minutes puis me roule en boule et je pleure, le visage contre la terre humide.

Edward me manque, je voudrais tellement être avec lui, me laisser avec lui, rire avec lui, être embrassée par lui… Je dois percer son secret et déjouer ma destinée. Je suis lasse de revivre cette journée maudite entre toutes. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire, d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de braver les interdits. J'ai envie de revoir Edward, j'ai besoin de lui. Mon obsession ne fait que grandir les journées suivantes. Parfois je pense à Jacob et je culpabilise. Je me suis servie de lui de trop nombreuses fois, il faudra que je me rachète quand j'aurai à nouveau un avenir.

* * *

_Voilà, je suis hyper pressée de tout vous livrer, je suis dans la relecture. Alors vos impressions? Ce dernier chapitre est un peu triste mais bon, vous me connaissez, je ne veux que des happy end!_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 9  
**

* * *

Je mets neuf jours à me remettre de la période « Jacob ». Je prends de bonnes résolutions et me gave de films romantiques et de glaces. Le matin de mon retour au lycée, je passe deux heures à me préparer. Malheureusement, je ne fais pas d'avancée avec Edward, que je sois avec lui ou non en cours.

Pour décompresser après les cours, je me teins les cheveux. Moi qui ai toujours été complexée par mon physique, je me rassure enfin, je ne suis bien qu'avec ma vraie couleur. Et quand je suis passée par toute la palette de colorations, je passe aux lentilles de contact de couleur. Le constat est le même, je préfère mes yeux marrons.

Et comme je ne fais pas de progrès avec les Cullen, je continue à me chercher. Je me fais tatouer à plusieurs endroits, des modèles simples et petits, c'est pas mal. Je me fais aussi percer les oreilles, le nez, la lèvre et l'arcade… pas mon truc mais c'était marrant. Je m'achète de la lingerie, pas mal non plus mais pas toujours très confortable.

Après toutes ces expérimentations, je peux conclure qu'un peu de mascara et de blush ne tuent pas, que des cheveux lissés c'est plus joli et que les baskets basses c'est ringard.

Me voilà parée, je me sens confiante, en harmonie avec moi-même. Au soixante et unième jour de rentrée au lycée de Forks, je suis motivée à tout reprendre du début mais en tenant compte de toutes les infos collectées jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai que la biologie avec Edward, quand je m'assois à côté de lui, je lui souris. Durant les cours, je lui souffle :

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise, je suis désolée. »

Ça marche, il se détend enfin, il lâche le pauvre bureau.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour ne plus te gêner autant. »

« Ton… ton odeur… » dit-il difficilement avant de se lever et de quitter la classe sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves et du prof.

Le lendemain, j'utilise le gel douche sans parfum de mon père, je ne peux rien faire pour le shampooing, alors je relève mes cheveux et les rassemble en un chignon lâche. En biologie, je ressaye de détendre Edward.

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise, je suis désolée. »

Ça marche, il se détend un peu, il lâche le pauvre bureau, typique…

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour ne plus te gêner autant. »

« Ton… ton odeur… » dit-il difficilement avant de se lever et de quitter la classe sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves et du prof.

Malgré mes efforts, Edward est toujours incommodé par mon odeur naturelle apparemment… Quelle malchance… Je fais quelques recherches l'après-midi qui n'aboutissent à rien. En fin de soirée, alors que j'allais m'endormir, je me repasse un après-midi avec Jacob et ses légendes sur les Sang-froids…

Le lendemain (pour moi), je me suis aspergée de parfum à la fraise… pas très original, c'était un cadeau de mon père pour mes onze ans, je l'ai laissé toutes ces années à Forks. Quelques têtes se retournent sur moi quand j'arrive au lycée, tant pis, le plus important c'est Edward.

En biologie, le prof fronce le nez en me tendant mon papier signé. Edward s'écarte de moi mais me regarde différemment. Il a l'air curieux, trop curieux et aussi inquiet, une ride se forme entre ses sourcils. C'est ma chance pour le faire parler davantage.

« Salut, je suis Bella Swan. »

« Edward Cullen, bienvenue à Forks. » me dit-il tout bas tandis que commence le cours.

Et puisque je connais l'exercice par cœur, je me permets de bavarder. Je lui dis la même chose que les jours précédents.

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise, je suis désolée. »

Il est incrédule, ne se rapproche pas, ne lâche pas le bureau. Il me dévisage, je me sens nue sous son regard noir encre.

« Alors c'est comment la vie culturelle à Forks ? »

Il esquisse un sourire, jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire, mon cœur a un raté… il est irrésistible, je le suivrais encore aujourd'hui si il me le demande.

« Il n'y a pas de vie culturelle, il faut aller au moins à une heure de route pour trouver un cinéma. »

« Port Angeles ? »

« Oui. »

« Quel temps… je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'y habituer. A Phoenix, il faisait chaud toute l'année. »

Il ne répond pas, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, alors j'attaque, enfin façon de parler.

« Mon parfum ne te gêne pas trop ? »

« Non. »

« Je voulais masquer mon odeur naturelle. »

Je parle sans réfléchir, je vais à la pêche, je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il.

Il a de nouveau ce regard curieux et inquiet.

« Je te l'ai dit, pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je le suis ? »

« Longue histoire… dis-moi plutôt comment masquer mon odeur plus efficacement. »

« Impossible. » déclare-t-il, visiblement déçu par cet état de fait.

« Ok… alors dis-moi ce qui peut l'accentuer, pour que j'évite de le faire. »

« Avoir chaud, rougir, être… excitée, saigner. »

« L'odeur du sang me rend malade. »

Il me sourit encore tandis que ses yeux deviennent encore plus noirs. Il m'hypnotise, je me demande s'il a décidé de me tuer ou pas encore.

« Donc pour demain, c'est inutile que je m'asperge de parfum ? »

« Oui c'est inutile, tu sens très bon naturellement… »

Il se penche vers moi, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, je respire fortement pour éviter de rougir, en vain. Le prof explose notre bulle, il tousse à côté de notre table et lance un regard dur à Edward.

Mon voisin se crispe et s'éloigne à nouveau de moi. Je sens que c'est fichu, il ne me reparlera pas. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Edward se lève et s'enfuit. J'abandonne mes affaires dans la classe et cours après lui. Il est sur le parking, devant sa Volvo grise, les poings serrés et le corps tendu. Il sait que je suis à deux mètres de lui, il ne se retourne pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » je lui demande.

« Loin. Adieu Bella Swan. »

Il monte en voiture et disparaît en moins d'une minute. Je reste sur le parking désert, confuse et dépitée. La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort, je ne bouge pas. J'ai envie de me noyer et oublier, j'ai envie qu'il revienne et qu'il me prenne à même le sol. Mon cœur l'aime, c'est définitif, je ne sais rien de lui mais mon âme l'a reconnu. Je dois être à lui et lui à moi, il y a quelque chose qui nous en empêche et c'est pour vaincre cet obstacle que je revis cette rentrée. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

La sonnerie résonne dans le bâtiment, je suis frigorifiée et lasse. Je rentre chez moi avant que le parking ne soit envahi d'élèves. La soirée, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je cogite et même si je sais que ça aura disparu demain, j'écris tout, mes spéculations, mon amour, mes peurs. Je veux comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec lui.

Cet obstacle entre Edward et moi n'est pas d'ordre matériel, il a l'air riche et je suis de la classe moyenne, ça ne le dérange pas je pense, sinon la fratrie serait dans un lycée privé de Seattle. Cet obstacle est inhérent à sa personne, quelque chose en lui l'empêche d'envisager une interaction avec moi, avec quiconque. Ses frères et ses sœurs sont pareils, je me demande si ses parents adoptifs sont ainsi. Avant de me coucher je demande à mon père l'adresse des Cullen, il m'explique comment arriver chez eux.

* * *

_Une étape a été franchie entre ces deux-là..._


	10. Chapitre 10

******Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 10  
**

* * *

Sans surprise, je me réveille le jour de la rentrée. La veille, j'ai décidé d'aller sonner chez les Cullen en milieu de matinée. Je me mets aux fourreaux dès que mon père part au commissariat. Je prépare des muffins tout simples, Charlie n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour que je fasse plus élaboré.

A dix heures, je sonne devant la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vu. Tout semble paisible dans cette oasis verte. Une jeune femme, très belle et dégageant une aura apaisante ouvre la porte. Bon c'est les conneries que ma mère m'a sorti lors de sa phase mystique, il y a pourtant quelque chose d'incroyablement rassurant chez cette Mme Cullen.

« Bonjour madame, je suis Bella Swan. »

« La fille du shérif ! Enchantée. Veux-tu entrer un instant ? »

« Oui merci. »

« Voici mon mari Carlisle. Carlisle, je te présente la fille du shérif, Bella. »

« Ravi de te connaître Bella. Ton père avait hâte que tu arrives. » me dit Carlisle.

Ce type est juste magnifique, s'il n'y avait pas Edward, j'aurais voté pour ce jeune homme… impossible qu'il soit médecin, il paraît avoir à peine vingt cinq ans.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? »

Je connais la réponse, j'en profite pour regarder discrètement autour de moi.

« Je vous ai apporté des muffins. » je me souviens.

« Quelle délicate attention, s'émerveille la parfaite mère de famille. Alors dis-moi, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? »

« Je suis arrivée hier soir et Charlie m'a si souvent parlé de vous que j'ai eu envie de mettre des visages sur des noms. »

La suite est brève, je suis gênée et eux sur leurs gardes. Les jours suivants, je suis ce même scénario et à chaque fois, j'ose parler davantage, je pose des questions sur chacun des enfants. Je remarque que la cuisine semble n'être jamais utilisée, pareil pour les WC du rez-de-chaussée. Je vois aussi qu'Esmé et Carlisle ne mangent jamais les muffins. Un jour, je les mets sous le nez d'Esmé. Celle-ci fronce le nez un quart de seconde puis me sourit. A la cafétéria, je n'ai jamais vu les Cullen manger…

J'apprends qu'Emmett est un passionné de sport et de jeux vidéos, Rosalie aime la mécanique (en plus de se regarder le nombril, mais ça je l'ai compris par moi-même). Jasper est féru d'histoire, notamment les batailles et guerres. Alice est une addict du shopping, aucune chance qu'on devienne amie finalement. Et Edward… il joue du piano, compose même, il s'intéresse beaucoup à la musique et à la littérature. Je ne connais que Clair de Lune de Debussy, aussi les soirs suivants, j'achète un CD différent de musique classique à Port Angeles et je découvre des merveilles. Si Edward aime ça, c'est qu'il est vraiment un être sensible, à part, tendre peut-être aussi.

Je m'acharne de plus en plus dans mes leçons de piano, je veux avoir le plus de points communs avec Edward.

* * *

_Voici donc Esmé et Carlisle qui arrivent dans l'histoire et Bella continue à se renseigner sur les mystérieux Cullen..._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 11  
**

* * *

Le temps devient mon ami, je veux consacrer une semaine à chaque membre de la fratrie. J'espionnerai le premier jour puis je m'incrusterai dans leurs cours.

Je commence avec Emmett, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser bien. Il n'a qu'un cours où il n'est pas avec Rosalie. A la deuxième heure, Jasper est avec nous, il me regarde un peu comme Edward quand je m'installe à la droite d'Emmett.

« Tu t'appelles Emmett? » je demande.

« Euh ouais… »

Emmett hésite d'autant que le prof est du genre chien de garde.

« Qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde dans ce cours. »

Il sourit mais très vite, il se tend et adopte la même posture que Jasper, à sa gauche.

« Tu connais cette histoire ? C'est une brune qui dit à une blonde : "Ho, un oiseau mort!" Et puis la blonde regarde vers le ciel et dit :"Ou ça ?" »

Il sourit encore et semble être sur le point de rire. Jasper aussi, il n'aurait pas du entendre pourtant, j'ai chuchoté. Emmett me regarde rapidement, ses yeux pétillent, apparemment j'ai réussi à attirer son attention.

« Et celle-là ? C'est un professeur qui donne un cours d'histoire à vingt blondes...  
- Première question : Ou est l'Amérique sur la carte ?  
Nicole, une des blondes, se lève et trouve l'endroit sur la carte.  
- Bien, deuxième question : Qui a découvert l'Amérique ?  
Les 19 blondes se lèvent d'un coup et disent :  
- C'est NICOLE ! »

Cette fois-ci Emmett rigole le plus discrètement possible.

« Arrête les blagues sur les blondes, ma copine est blonde, elle ne va pas apprécier. »

Et effectivement, alors que je sors de la classe encadrée par Jasper et Emmett, Rosalie nous attend et me fusille du regard.

« Ne t'approche pas de mon homme. » me crache-t-elle, hautaine.

Comment peut-elle savoir ? Le lendemain, j'essaie avec des vannes sur Chuck Norris*

« Tu me fais un peu penser à Chuck Norris. » je déclare à Emmett après m'être (re)présentée.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Tu savais d'ailleurs que Chuck Norris a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini. Deux fois. »

Il sourit et secoue la tête, Jasper à ses côtés me regarde curieusement. Je continue même si le prof me lance quelques regards suspicieux.

« Certaines personnes portent un pyjama Superman. Superman porte un pyjama Chuck Norris. »

Emmett se marre, puis il me dévisage avec gentillesse. Nous passons l'heure à se raconter des vannes sur Chuck Norris, je remercie le ciel que Jacob me les ait racontées.

J'enchaine les journées suivantes avec Rosalie et je fais chou blanc. Elle m'ignore quoique je fasse, je suis sympa, admirative de sa beauté, drôle, je lui parle même de mécanique, elle ne me décoche pas un regard.

Au bout de trois jours, je tente le tout pour le tout. Pendant la pause déjeuner, je rejoins la table de la fratrie Cullen. Je m'approche d'Emmett puis je pose une main sur son épaule. J'entends parfaitement Rosalie grogner…

« Merci Emmett, pour tout. »

Ensuite je l'embrasse sur la bouche. J'avais prévu de partir comme si de rien n'était mais c'était sans compter sur Rosalie. Elle saisit mon bras avec une force herculéenne et m'entraine hors de la cafétéria. Jasper et Alice nous suivent, Emmett essaie de lui faire lâcher prise tout en jurant qu'il ne me connaît pas.

Si j'ai été terrifiée auparavant dans ma vie, ça n'est rien en comparaison avec le regard noir, au sens propre et au sens figuré, de Rosalie.

« Tu ne le touches plus jamais, il est à moi ! » siffle-t-elle.

« Ok. »

Si je n'avais pas eu l'intime conviction que je ne vivrais pas le lendemain de cette journée, j'aurais chialé. Mais je sais hélas qu'en me réveillant demain matin, je revivrai cette même journée de rentrée. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé le point faible de Rosalie.

* * *

_* Chuck Norris est devenu malgré lui l'objet de nombreuses blagues. De courts aphorismes humoristiques, les « Chuck Norris Facts », lui attribuent des qualités surhumaines, pour caricaturer les héros forts et virils qu'il a joués au cinéma._


	12. Chapitre 12

******Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 12**

* * *

Alice me donne bien plus de mal, qu'est-ce qu'elle parle ! On accroche aussitôt et elle me dit avec certitude qu'on va devenir comme des sœurs. Soi disant, son sixième sens est ultra-développé et fiable à cent pour cent. J'hésite à lui parler ouvertement d'Edward les premiers jours. Puis je me lance en cours de français :

« Alors ton frère Edward est le seul célibataire ou il a quelqu'un en dehors du lycée ? »

« Non personne, il est très taciturne, solitaire. Il pense que ça lui convient mais il faudra bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence un jour. La vie ne vaut d'être vécue que si l'on aime. » me déclare Alice, ses yeux dorés pétillent.

Oui c'est sûr, elle a Jasper qui est fou d'elle, ça se voit qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez.

« Et c'est quoi son type de fille ? »

« Tout sauf les grandes blondes ! » elle rit puis me fait un clin d'œil.

« Ok… »

« Il est sexy hein ? »

« Ouais… Un peu trop mystérieux, non ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu viens juste d'arriver à Forks. »

« J'ai déjà entendu quelques rumeurs… »

« N'écoute pas les ragots sur nous, tout est faux. »

La prof nous rappelle à l'ordre et j'abandonne. Au déjeuner, Alice s'excuse et va déjeuner avec ses frères et sa sœur. Je les observe tandis que Jessica me ressert sa version de l'adoption des enfants Cullen. Edward paraît énervé et il chuchote à Alice, qui elle sourit. Elle lui a peut-être rapporté notre discussion.

Le lendemain, je réessaie de lui parler d'Edward mais cette fois-ci à la sortie des cours sur le parking. J'ai pris ce matin un vieux pull en prévision et je demande à Alice de me donner son avis. Elle adore parler et j'en profite pour lui redemander si Edward est célibataire. Il est dans mon champ de vision, je le fixe et dès que j'ai fini ma phrase, il se crispe.

« Non personne, il est très taciturne, solitaire. Il pense que ça lui convient mais il faudra bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence un jour. La vie ne vaut d'être vécue que si l'on aime. »

« Alice ! » l'interpelle Edward, qui se trouve soudainement à quelques mètres seulement de nous.

« Ah ! Justement on parlait de toi ! » dit-elle nullement gênée.

« On t'attend pour rentrer. Viens. »

« Edward, voici Bella et Bella je te présente mon ronchon de frère… O mon dieu ! »

Elle se met devant moi dans une posture protectrice, je devine que je risque une fois de plus me faire tuer. Je grimpe à toute allure dans ma camionnette et démarre.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir ce soir-là, j'ai même zappé le cours de piano tant je suis mal. Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ?

Le lendemain, j'ai envie d'y aller franchement, confronter Edward et toute sa famille d'albinos. J'en ai marre ! Alice me parle encore beaucoup et au déjeuner, je m'incruste à la table des Cullen.

« Voici Bella Swan. C'est la fille du sheriff et elle est très sympa. » leur dit Alice.

Rosalie fulmine, Jasper a encore plus cet air torturé, Emmett me sourit et Edward fusille du regard sa sœur.

« Salut à tous. N'en voulez pas à Alice, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. » je dis en essayant de paraître cool.

« On a du mal à se mêler aux autres élèves. » m'explique Jasper.

« Ok, je comprends. Vous avez une sacrée réputation, c'est pour ça peut-être. J'aurais voulu que personne ne fasse attention à moi aujourd'hui. » je réplique.

« Quelqu'un t'a ennuyé ? » s'étonne Alice.

« Des regards, des murmures, c'est tout. Mais c'est déjà trop. Oh et il y a Mike Newton et ses copains qui ont voulu me faire visiter le lycée. »

« Faut dire que t'es jolie comme un cœur ! » me complimente Emmett qui récolte aussitôt une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie.

« Il n'y a que toi chérie, tu le sais. Regarde Bella, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, hein Edward ? »

Ce dernier ne répond pas, tout se passe dans le regard, il aurait pu tuer son frère mais Emmett rigole.

« C'est sa première journée ici, montre un peu de compassion. » continue-t-il de dire à Rosalie.

« Bon courage. » me lâche la blonde du bout des lèvres.

Edward n'a toujours rien dit, il ne paraît pas aussi affamé que d'habitude quand je suis proche de lui.

« Je vais être franche avec vous parce que je veux aussi éviter les complications, surtout avec Edward. »

Quatre paires d'yeux se posent sur lui, tous inquiets. Lui me fixe, il se concentre.

« Je n'entends rien. » dit-il tout bas, provoquant des réactions très vives de la part de ses frères et sœurs.

Jasper me dévisage à son tour et j'ai soudainement très peur, j'ai la furieuse envie d'aller me cacher et de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Il est flippant ! Heureusement pour moi, Rosalie m'engueule mais tout bas, ça me force à ne pas m'enfuir.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu débarques et tu nous sors ton numéro de celle qui veut faire son intéressante ! Tu te crois importante parce que tous les crétins du lycée ont fantasmé sur ton physique banal ? On n'a pas besoin de toi, retourne d'où tu viens ! »

Puis elle se calme et se renfrogne.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à cacher, je veux juste vous dire que vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Ils se lèvent en même temps et sortent rapidement de la cafétéria. Ils ne reviennent plus… mauvaise approche.

Je suis perturbée tant par leurs réactions que par mon changement brutal d'humeur quand Jasper m'a regardée. Et puis Edward a eu cette phrase énigmatique. Ses frères et ses sœurs semblent se reposer sur lui et là il a dit qu'il n'entendait rien. Il n'est pas sourd, ça c'est certain, alors que n'entend-il pas ?

Alors que je parviens enfin à jouer « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, sans me tromper une seule fois, je ne fais que revoir le visage d'Edward. Le verrai-je un jour seulement sourire avec sincérité et joie ?

« Bravo Bella ! Tu es sûre que tu es une débutante ? »

« Euh oui Mme Gluckmann. »

« C'était très bien, demain nous travaillerons sur le rythme. »

Durant le diner, mon père reste aussi silencieux que moi mais son flair de sheriff le titille.

« Ça c'est mal passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu as l'air contrariée. » insiste-t-il.

« J'ai mes règles. »

Meilleure façon d'avoir la paix, et ça marche.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, j'entends mon père aller se coucher vers vingt deux heures et ronfler quelques minutes après. Je tourne comme un lion cage puis je tombe de fatigue. C'est très soudain, bizarre, inquiétant, je n'y pense que quelques secondes, quand je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endors déjà.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je souffre. Je vois Jasper, ses dents sont enfoncées à l'intérieur de mon poignet, Rosalie est là aussi et elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Je tente de me dégager, je ressens une brulure dans mon bras. Rosalie me désigne la pièce d'à côté et met un doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne veux plus crier, j'ai peur pour mon père, j'ai peur pour moi. Ils sont là pour me tuer, Jasper aspire mon sang, ses yeux deviennent rouges, ceux de Rosalie sont aussi noirs que l'onyx. Elle observe son frère me vider avec envie. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas la fin.

* * *

_Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on est trop curieuse..._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 13**

* * *

A mon réveil, je suis soulagée, heureuse et très flippée. Qu'Edward me tue dans un moment de passion, je l'ai accepté, je suis sa faiblesse. Mais que son frère et sa sœur viennent chez moi me tuer de cette façon, c'est juste effrayant. La peur m'a permis de réaliser ce qui se passait. Quand Edward m'a tuée, j'étais trop sous l'emprise du plaisir pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Ça ne peut plus durer, je dois savoir. Plus question de suivre les Cullen un à un, et surtout pas Jasper. Dommage, il paraissait être le plus « sain » de tous.

Aujourd'hui je vais en cours sans changement. Ensuite je traine à la bibliothèque et j'attends que les Cullen aient le temps d'arriver chez eux. Je me mets en route vers leur grande maison et à l'entrée du chemin, je m'arrête. J'arrache deux câbles sous le capot et dévisse deux pièces. Puis je marche jusqu'à chez eux, ça me prend un bon quart d'heure et quand j'aperçois enfin la maison, je souffle de soulagement et je me motive. Je sonne et c'est Esmé qui ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. Je suis tombée en panne sur la nationale, juste à l'entrée du chemin. »

« Entre Bella. »

Ils ne paraissent pas surpris de ma venue, ils sont inquiets mais jouent bien la comédie. Seul Edward manque à l'appel.

« Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il me rejoigne sur la nationale. »

« Hors de question ! Il va venir ici. Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir sous cette pluie. »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'à quinze heures quarante sept chaque jour, une grosse averse tombe, elle dure moins d'une heure.

« Merci Mme Cullen. »

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? » me demande Alice qui est la seule à m'accorder un peu d'attention.

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau. »

Je la suis dans la cuisine, une fois de plus je note que cette pièce est bien trop propre et sans vie.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, ça fait bizarre. » je lui réponds.

« J'imagine, tu viens d'Arizona, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… les nouvelles vont vite à Forks. »

« Il va falloir t'habituer. »

« Edward n'est pas là ? »

« Non. »

« Ok. Je voulais vous parler à tous en fait. »

« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas là par hasard. »

Elle me sourit et m'entraine dans le salon. Puis son regard s'éteint, Alice se fige, elle fait peur. Elle reprend visage humain quelques secondes seulement après, puis me pousse vers l'entrée.

« Tu dois rentrer, tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Je dois savoir Alice ! »

« Savoir quoi ? » intervient Esmé.

« Ce que vous êtes, ce que vous cachez! Pourquoi vous êtes si différents, pourquoi vous ne mangez jamais, pourquoi vous restez à l'écart, pourquoi Edward et Jasper en ont après mon sang ?! »

« Tu te fais des idées Bella. » répond Esmé.

Elle essaie de cacher ses émotions, mais je sais. Jasper me dévisage et j'ai à nouveau cette envie de fuir à tout prix et très loin. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

« Arrête Jasper ! C'est toi qui essayes de me faire peur ? »

« Bella, tu fabules. » tente Emmett.

« Non ! Jasper et Rosalie sont venus chez moi pour me tuer ! »

« Quand ? » s'écrit Esmé.

« Hier soir ! Enfin ce soir ! C'est compliqué ! Dites-moi la vérité et ensuite tuez-moi, tant pis mais je dois savoir. »

« Nous ne cachons rien. » me dit Rosalie, apparemment amusée par la situation.

« Je sais que vous êtes différents, très différents. Je dois savoir ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » me demande Alice tout en me plaquant avec force contre son corps, m'empêchant de bouger.

« A cause d'Edward ! Votre secret nous sépare, il est mon âme sœur, il est attiré par moi, il me veut mais ne fait rien, il fuit car il y a ce putain de secret ! »

Rosalie fonce sur moi et me tord le cou…

* * *

_Elle était proche de découvrir la vérité cette fois-ci, non?_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 14**

* * *

Edward disparaît à chaque fois que je suis en biologie avec lui ou quand je l'approche de trop près. Alors je sèche les cours et vais refaire ma petite intrusion chez les Cullen. Cette fois-ci, j'attends qu'il pleuve, j'arrive trempée chez eux. Sur le chemin je suis tombée plusieurs fois, mes genoux saignent surement et mes mains sont griffées. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me présenter qu'Esmé ordonne à Alice de ramener des couvertures et des vêtements secs.

« Désolée, je suis tombée en panne, et j'ai marché… je dois contacter mon père pour… »

Mes dents claquent, je vais peut-être mourir de froid cette fois-ci.

« Bella ? Bois ça, c'est du thé. »

Esmé m'a installée devant la cheminée et me met dans les mains une tasse brulante. Autour de moi, les membres de la famille sont silencieux et sur leurs gardes. Edward me dévisage, il paraît encore une fois frustré.

Allez, je me lance. Mais cette fois encore, Alice se fige puis me crie que je dois partir. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas le temps de me relever, Edward a déjà sauté sur moi. Jasper grogne tel un animal sauvage, son regard semble fou et il fixe ma gorge exposée par Edward.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Esmé tentent de dégager mes deux agresseurs mais Edward est rapide, il m'agrippe et nous dégage de la mêlée. Il m'entraine hors de la maison en brisant la baie vitrée. Je suis blessée, je sens un gros morceau de verre dans ma cuisse et deux autres éclats fichés dans mon bras gauche.

Il court à une allure inhumaine, j'ai très peur, il va me tuer c'est sûr ! Et je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse ! Je sais que je me voile la face. En fait je veux juste avoir une confirmation, en savoir plus.

« Ne me tue pas Edward. » je lui dis alors qu'il me repose enfin à terre.

La tête me tourne, j'ai la nausée, je tremble. Je saigne abondamment et j'ai mal.

« Je ne peux pas me contrôler… Tu sens tellement bon. »

« Alice ! » je crie et me mets à courir malgré la douleur.

Je sais que c'est dérisoire, il va me rattraper en deux secondes, en fait Edward est abasourdi et me laisse m'échapper. Il ne fait pas un geste quand Emmett le jette à terre. Alice m'a réceptionnée rapidement, je regarde la fratrie se regarder, ils sont apeurés et soulagés à la fois. Puis je m'évanouis.

A mon réveil je crois que je revis le matin de cette journée infernale mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit. J'ai un masque sur le visage et un tube qui me sort du bras, j'entends les bips… je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai très mal à la tête et ouvrir les yeux est juste trop douloureux, alors j'écoute, et j'entends mon père.

« Je ne comprends pas… Elle aurait du être chez nous. »

« Retournez chez vous, je vous préviens dès qu'elle se réveille. »

« Merci Dr Cullen. »

« De rien Charlie. »

Ma journée n'est pas finie, je vais attendre qu'elle le soit. Je ne vais rien apprendre de plus, je n'en ai pas la force de toute façon. Puis j'entends des chuchotements dans ma chambre, je ne bouge pas et tente de garder une respiration rythmée.

« C'est très grave, il faut faire quelque chose. C'est évident qu'elle va parler. »

Je reconnais Rosalie, Esmé est là aussi et elle répète « Pauvre enfant. »

« Je suis contre, tes frères ont commis une très grave erreur mais nous pouvons encore éviter d'être en danger. Nous partons ce soir. »

« Carlisle, ça ne va pas suffire ! Elle va reprendre connaissance dans peu de temps, elle va se souvenir de tout. »

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. » asséne durement le médecin.

« Je vais m'en occuper, je refuse que cette humaine nous mette en danger, je refuse. »

« Rose ! »

« Bella est réveillée depuis deux minutes. » déclare Alice.

« Et tu nous le dis seulement maintenant ! »

« Bella, ouvre-les yeux, me murmure Esmé en caressant mon front. Je te promets que nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » me demande Carlisle. »

« J'avais froid, je me suis endormie devant la cheminée. » je mens.

Je comprends que je ne peux pas les contraindre à tout m'avouer, ça se terminera toujours mal.

Cette nuit-là, un peu avant minuit, c'est Emmett qui vient. Il débranche les monitorings, puis détache doucement un gros pansement que j'ai sur la cuisse. Il appuie sur la plaie béante, j'ai la sensation qu'il me brise l'os. En même temps il plaque sa main sur ma bouche, j'étouffe, la vie me quitte inexorablement. Je regarde Emmett, je n'ai plus la force de parler, il le voit alors il ôte sa main et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Je suis tellement désolé petite Bella… je le fais pour elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

* * *

_Eh oui, Rosalie est vraiment capable de tout faire faire à Emmett..._


	15. Chapitre 15

**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 15**

* * *

Je reste sonnée par mes deux dernières morts, je reste chez moi deux semaines environ. Tout se répète, encore et encore, l'espoir me quitte peu à peu. Malgré tout ce que j'ai subi, je veux voir Edward, il me manque.

Quand je retourne au lycée, je veux juste qu'il me regarde, tant pis si il me tue. Je vais dans ses cours et je le regarde sans vraiment me cacher. Il a envie de me tuer mais se retient. J'ose lui parler plus facilement et je me fais tout un tas de scénarios, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je le suis, et quand il repart de la cafétéria avec Alice, je les suis cette fois-ci discrètement. Ils pénètrent dans une salle de cours vide, je colle mon oreille à la porte.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus Edward, je ne la vois qu'aujourd'hui, rien sur son futur. » lui dit Alice, exaspérée.

« Alors je vais la tuer… »

« Mais non… »

« Bien sur que si, si je la transformais en vampire, tu le verrais. »

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille. »

« Bella. » la reprend Edward.

« Bella… Pendant le déjeuner elle a décidé de venir chez nous ce soir. »

Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ça ? Je suppose que je ne devrais plus être étonnée.

« Et ce matin, elle a décidé de te parler en cours d'espagnol. Elle va prendre le prétexte de ne pas être bonne pour que tu l'aides en géographie. »

Elle est devin ma parole !

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Je n'en sais… chut. »

Je n'entends plus rien après ça, j'attends une minute et je rentre dans la salle. Elle est vide, aucune trace des Cullen. Je remarque une fenêtre légèrement ouverte et quand je m'y penche, je vois Edward et Alice discuter vivement avec Rosalie. Ils courent soudainement à une vitesse inhumaine et disparaissent dans les bois.

Mon cerveau se bloque, je me repasse en boucle leurs paroles, leurs gestes et un mot m'obsède : vampire.

Il fait nuit quand je refais surface et sans étonnement, je constate que je me suis faite enfermée dans le lycée. Heureusement, je suis dans le même bâtiment que la bibliothèque. J'y vais et me plonge dans mon roman préféré, "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane Austen.

* * *

_Le mot est lâché: vampire..._


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Le jour de la rentrée - Chapitre 16**_

* * *

_Voici le dernier chapitre... l'épilogue suit!  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, je pars au lycée plus déterminée que jamais. Ça y est, je sais, il n'y a plus de doutes. C'est fou, irréel, terrifiant, dérangeant mais c'est comme ça. Les Cullen sont des vampires. Je me fais à l'idée, les vampires peuvent créer d'autres vampires en les mordant, hors j'ai déjà été mordue mais pour être tuée. Si Edward me mord sans vouloir ma mort, si seulement j'arrive à le convaincre de me transformer, ma journée se terminerait-elle enfin ?

Pendant nos cours, je suis toujours ou à côte de lui ou derrière lui. Je le suis sans en avoir l'air mais j'évite soigneusement de lui parler directement ou de me poster trop proche de lui. Et ça marche, il ne s'enfuit pas, je dois agir vite. À l'heure du repas, je me lance, je vais profiter de la foule pour éviter qu'il ne dérape.

« Edward ! » je l'appelle alors qu'il s'est déjà acheté son repas de mascarade et qu'il est attablé avec sa famille.

Il me dévisage, intrigué, il est sur ses gardes.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Je voudrais te demander un dernier truc sur la trig. »

« Je… »

« Vas-y Roméo ! » lui dit Emmett.

Je vais m'installer à l'écart mais assez proche de sa table habituelle et il me suit, hésitant. Je lui parle cinq minutes de cet exercice que je connais déjà par cœur. Edward ne se détend pas, il évite mon regard et souvent tourne sa tête légèrement vers sa famille. Je vois parfois Alice qui sourit ou qui hoche la tête discrètement.

« Que ferais-tu si c'était ton dernier jour à vivre ? » je lui lance tandis qu'il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'as comprise… »

Si je crois les légendes, en général les vampires sont immortels, c'est sûr qu'il n'a sans doute jamais pensé à ça.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Il réfléchit puis tourne encore sa tête légèrement vers la table de ses frères et sœurs.

« Et toi ? » se sent-il obliger de me dire.

Je suis soulagée d'avoir cette opportunité, j'ai vraiment l'espoir d'être sur la bonne voie. Il est toujours tendu, ses yeux sont toujours noirs mais il est aussi curieux, c'est bon signe.

« Rencontrer un vampire magnifique et qu'il m'embrasse jusqu'à la fin des temps… »

Je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux en disant ça, mais sa réaction, je l'ai bien vu. Il s'est statufié, regard perdu et bouche entre ouverte… gagné… Je ne sais pas si je dois être apeurée ou excitée.

Il se lève lentement, j'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit encore alors je me redresse aussi, lui prends la main et l'entraine dehors. Nous marchons en silence et lentement jusqu'à l'orée des bois, derrière la piste d'athlétisme. Je présume que sa fratrie nous suit, peut-être qu'Alice sait déjà ce qu'Edward va décider puisqu'elle semble tout deviner.

Je reste face à lui, les secondes s'éternisent et Edward ne me dit toujours rien. Au moins il m'a suivie et ne m'a toujours pas attaquée, il est sous le choc. Je prie le ciel pour qu'enfin mon âme sœur cède et m'accepte.

« Je t'aimerai toujours Edward, inconditionnellement. Tu n'auras pas à te cacher ou à mentir. Je sais qui tu es, je t'aime tel que tu es. » je lui déclare, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« Vraiment ? »

Il réagit enfin, il s'approche lentement, ses yeux deviennent encore plus noirs. Quand il pose sa main sur ma joue, je défaille presque, je me rappelle que je dois respirer.

« Oui, vraiment. Je t'ai attendu, si longtemps. Maintenant je suis prête, je veux être avec toi. »

« Isabella Swan… »

« Appelle-moi Bella. »

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire sincère et heureux. Immanquablement, mon cœur a un raté, le sang afflue dans mes joues et mon ventre se tord de désir.

« Tu sens mon corps qui réagit pour toi ? » je lui demande.

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu puisses ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment. »

Je fonds, je craque, je meure, il est magnifique, il me tue, tout ça au sens figuré… Je sens que tout va s'arranger désormais. Il ne veut pas me tuer, le vampire en lui peut-être mais pas l'homme.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour nous Edward. »

« Peut-être que… »

« Non. N'aie pas peur, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Mes lèvres sont irrémédiablement attirées vers les siennes. Un courant électrique traverse mon corps quand enfin je l'embrasse.

Edward se tend puis gémit. Il relâche mes lèvres, plonge son regard noir dans le mien et je lui fais oui de la tête. J'aperçois Alice et Carlisle à quelques mètres de nous. Edward m'embrasse encore, plus passionnément. Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me porte ainsi. Je romps notre baiser pour reprendre un bol d'oxygène. Je frissonne quand sa bouche dérive jusqu'à mon cou, j'entends comme une déchirure, je sens l'odeur du sang.

La transformation est atroce, je ne m'y attends pas. Dans mon agonie, je sens qu'Edward est au près de moi. Quand le feu qui m'a consumée entièrement s'éteint enfin, je renais. Mes yeux se décillent et ne voient que lui, mon âme sœur, Edward.

* * *

_Fiction inspirée par le film « Groundhog Day » / « Un jour sans fin » et évidemment la saga Twilight ! _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'épilogue suit...  
_


	17. Epilogue

_J'étais frustrée que Bella n'ait pas pu montrer ses talents de pianiste ) donc j'ai écrit cet épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Épilogue – Le jour de la rentrée**

**PDV Edward**

« Je te préviens, ça n'est pas parfait. » me dit-elle avant de poser ses doigts sur les touches.

Elle joue « Clair de Lune » de Debussy avec délicatesse et sans hésitation. Je suis impressionné par sa maitrise, elle manque juste d'assurance, comme pour tout. Elle n'est vampire que depuis un mois et elle a acquis déjà tellement de contrôle sur ses nouvelles capacités. Tandis qu'une ligne se creuse entre ses sourcils, preuve de sa concentration, je me remémore ses derniers instants d'humaine.

**Flashback**

Le baiser que je lui donnai après qu'elle m'ait autorisé à la changer fut brulant et grisant. J'avais senti son excitation et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour caresser sa langue. Son cœur battait à toute allure, désordonné, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes épaules tandis que je l'a soulevai. Lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre son souffle, je mordis son cou délicat et pâle. Le gout de son sang fut encore plus exquis que je ne l'avais présumé.

Carlisle et Alice s'approchèrent par précaution pour m'arracher au corps de Bella avant que je ne la vide entièrement. Je leur fis un geste de la main pour les rassurer, je buvais à petites gorgées le sang de ma _tua cantante_, ma chanteuse, mon âme sœur, je n'allais pas en prendre plus que nécessaire. Je me sentis le plus chanceux des vampires et le plus heureux des hommes dès l'instant où son sang afflua dans ma gorge.

Je léchai ensuite sa plaie pour la cicatriser et ne pas tenter davantage le monstre en moi. A toute vitesse, je la portai dans mes bras jusqu'à chez nous, suivi par Carlisle tandis qu'Alice retournait au lycée pour faire croire que Bella avait fugué. Esmé nous accueillit un sourire aux lèvres, pouvait-elle déjà savoir ? Je ne pris pas un instant pour y penser davantage et emmenai mon amour dans ma chambre.

« Tu devrais la coucher dans un lit. » me dit mon père.

« Si cela n'aggrave pas sa souffrance, je préfère la garder dans mes bras. »répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette jeune fille qui était une inconnue ce matin et qui était ma vie désormais. Mon cœur endurait mille morts en constatant qu'elle souffrait mais il était aussi empli d'espoir. L'éternité ne me paraissait plus morne mais éclatante, j'allais vivre avec elle à jamais, l'aimer et en être aimé.

Bien trop vite, mes frères et sœurs revinrent et je fus assailli par leurs pensées. Emmett me félicita, Alice me supplia de la laisser entrer, Rosalie fulminait et Jasper était euphorique et en colère.

Ils tinrent une réunion à laquelle je dus prêter attention depuis ma chambre, j'aurais vraiment préférer m'isoler avec Bella mais la peur d'une complication m'empêchait de m'éloigner de Carlisle.

« Alice, tu dois en savoir plus que moi. » commença notre père.

« Je ne l'ai vu qu'à la dernière minute, je ne surveillais pas Bella. Quand elle a dit à Edward qu'elle souhaitait être aimé par un vampire, on a tous hurlé à Edward de partir. Mais il s'est levé et est parti avec elle. C'est alors que j'ai vu qu'il la mordrait. Je n'avais pas capté qu'il le ferait pour la transformer. J'ai appelé Carlisle. Quand nous sommes arrivés près d'eux dans la forêt, Bella disait à Edward qu'elle l'aimait déjà et qu'elle savait ce qu'il était. » expliqua ma sœur.

« Il faut absolument découvrir comment elle a pu savoir pour nous, il doit y avoir une défaillance dans notre couverture. » analysa Jasper.

« Comment a-t-il pu tuer cette fille ?! Quel égoïste ! » s'exclama Rose.

« Tu n'as pas assisté à la scène, tenta Alice calmement. Elle l'aime vraiment, elle et lui sont des âmes sœurs. C'est elle qui a demandé à Edward de la changer, elle savait que c'était leur unique solution pour rester ensemble. »

« Nous aurions du nous concerter avant. Il l'a mordue à trois cent mètres du lycée ! Il a été plus qu'imprudent ! »

« Rose, je crois que c'est inutile que tu continues. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre famille, dit Esmé. Nous avons un nouveau membre et surtout Edward a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie. Rien n'est plus important. »

Tous acquiescèrent mais Rose me prévint silencieusement qu'elle m'en voudrait toujours d'avoir condamné une humaine à notre vie.

« Il faudrait quand même lui demander comment elle a su. » conclut Jazz.

« Alice, je veux que tu me répètes mot pour mot ce qu'ils se sont dit ! » s'exclama ma mère, folle de joie.

« C'était si romantique… La façon dont elle le regardait, on voyait bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… »

Au matin du troisième jour, j'autorisai ma famille à entrer dans ma chambre mais un par un. Carlisle fut le premier, il me posa quelques questions sur l'après.

« Te sens-tu assez fort pour t'occuper d'un nouveau-né ? »

Ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

_Je suis heureux que tu l'aies trouvée, j'ai si souvent pensé que ta solitude résultait de ton âge lorsque je t'ai changé. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seul, enfin…_

« Merci Carlisle, merci pour cette chance que tu m'as offerte. J'ai aussi pensé que j'étais condamné à rester seul sans joie véritable. Avec Bella, mon éternité prend un sens et grâce à toi, nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour nous aimer. »

« Tu es ma plus grande fierté Edward. »

« Merci père. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et nous échangeâmes un sourire puis il partit. Esmé entra, elle ne me parla pas, elle caressa le front et les joues de Bella.

« Je t'aiderai à te faire à cette vie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras heureuse avec nous ma fille. »

Alice s'engouffra dans ma chambre aussitôt qu'Esmé s'éloigna.

« Oh Edward, elle est si belle ! Merci ! Je l'aime déjà, j'ai vu que nous allons être très proches elle et moi, j'ai vu qu'elle sera tout ce que tu mérites et bien plus. Elle va vite se faire à notre régime et à notre vie. »

« Elle ne regrettera pas ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Non, tu es vraiment son âme sœur. »

Je reportai mon attention vers ma Bella. Elle paraissait paisible mais je savais qu'une brulure insupportable consumait chaque cellule de son corps. Nous nous souvenions tous de notre transformation, aucune douleur n'était comparable.

Emmett pénétra dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, histoire de faire le pitre comme à son habitude.

« Elle est presque aussi petite qu'Alice ! Si elle a le même caractère, on va en baver, surtout toi ! »

« Très drôle ! Je sais qu'elle est parfaite… Elle est moins extravertie qu'Alice d'ailleurs. » répondis-je.

« Ouais, je sais ce que c'est, l'amour rend aveugle frérot. »

Il se pencha vers Bella et soupira.

« Maintenant elle sera ma sœur, à chaque nouvelle identité, dans chaque nouvelle vie. »

Il se retira en me soufflant « bon courage. »

Quand Rosalie entra, toujours furieuse, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

« Je sais Rose mais ne dis rien maintenant, elle t'entend peut-être. J'ai cette chance extraordinaire de l'avoir trouvée et qu'elle ait voulu devenir un vampire comme moi. Je me suis promis de tout faire pour qu'elle ne regrette jamais sa décision, tu seras celle qui jugera mes efforts si tu le souhaites. Je veux que toi aussi, tu fasses une promesse. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Aime la comme une sœur, ne la considère pas comme une étrangère ou un danger pour nous. Elle est ce qui manquait à mon éternité et à notre famille, nous sommes au complet désormais. »

« Oui je le sais, admit Rose, son regard s'adoucit. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne souffre pas, qu'elle ne soit privée de toutes ces possibilités d'une vie humaine et normale. »

Rosalie avait baissé sa garde, je lui faisais confiance, elle serait une sœur pour ma Bella. Elle allait tempérer Alice dans ses excès et être aussi compréhensive que possible.

Jasper resta sur le seuil de la porte, dès qu'il était chez nous, il tentait d'utiliser son don sur Bella pour apaiser sa souffrance mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment selon lui. Par contre, il ressentait la douleur de la transformation et je comprenais son hésitation à s'approcher de nous.

« Tu entends ses pensées ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

Je n'avais alors pas encore songé au mystère du silence de son esprit, j'espérais simplement qu'à son réveil je pourrais lire en elle.

« Elle a sans doute un don. »

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » dis-je avec fierté.

Les heures suivantes furent les plus difficiles, toute ma famille resta au rez de chaussée et angoissait tandis que Bella commença à crier. Son cœur allait bientôt cesser de battre à tout jamais et elle serait ensuite délivrée de cette horrible douleur.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles rouge sang se focalisèrent sur le plafond une seconde. Puis elle me vit et elle sourit.

« Mon amour, tu vas bien ? » la questionnai-je.

« Oui. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. Je suis vraiment un vampire ? »

« Oui, regarde, ta peau est aussi pâle que la mienne, tous tes sens sont décuplés. »

« Nous sommes à la même température maintenant. » me dit-elle en posant sa main douce et tiède sur mon bras.

« Je t'aime Bella, merci de m'avoir choisi. »

« Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! » rit-elle.

« Ressens-tu la soif ? »

« C'est ce qui me pique la gorge ? »

Au rez de chaussée, Emmett et Carlisle rirent et les filles soupirèrent de soulagement. Un nouveau-né normal serait déjà parti en chasse sans aucune prudence ou réserve.

« Allons te nourrir, amour. »

Elle se leva et parut étonnée.

« Regarde, tu es magnifique, tu l'as toujours été. » lui déclarai-je en lui désignant son reflet dans le grand miroir apporté par Alice un peu plus tôt.

« Pas autant que toi, j'ai pourtant passé des jours à t'admirer mais tu es encore plus beau de près. »

Je ne compris pas comment elle avait pu me regarder plusieurs jours, les questions seraient pour plus tard.

Bella chassa avec beaucoup de grâce, elle avait hésité à tuer un cerf mais avait fini par céder, non sans s'excuser auprès de la bête auparavant.

« Tu es fier de moi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle tandis que nous retournions à la villa.

« Tu es parfaite, je n'ai jamais vu un nouveau vampire agir avec autant de contrôle. »

« Je détestais l'odeur du sang avant. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es prête à rencontrer ma famille ? »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis courut à toute vitesse me laissant pantois. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, elle était déjà dans les bras d'Alice.

« Je te préviens, je vais faire des efforts pour m'habiller mieux mais ne pousse pas le bouchon ! »

Nous éclations tous de rire sauf Alice qui s'était renfrognée. J'enlaçai ma Bella et posai un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Emmett, j'ai un gros stocks de blagues à te raconter. »

« Super ! T'es une marrante ! »

« Rose, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un danger pour vous. » lui déclara Bella en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

« Oui, je sais Bella. Tu es notre sœur, bienvenue dans notre famille. »

Rosalie la prit dans ses bras, Bella fut étonnée, nous le fûmes tous.

« Jasper, je n'ai pas bien compris comment mais tu as réussi quelques fois à apaiser ma douleur. Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Esmé, tu es déjà dans mon cœur, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant que toi. Tu es comme une mère pour moi. »

« Oh ma chérie… je suis si heureuse de t'avoir avec nous. Edward est déjà transformé grâce à ton amour. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de la taille de Bella, j'étais bluffé, elle semblait tous si bien nous connaître.

« Carlisle, merci d'avoir permis à Edward de me changer. »

« Tu sembles bien nous connaître, comment est-ce possible puisque tu es arrivée à Forks i peine cinq jours ? »

Elle nous regarda tour à tour en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ça va vous paraître fou. »

« Nous t'écoutons Bella. » l'encouragea notre père.

« J'ai vécu la même journée, celle de mon premier jour au lycée, pendant près de quatre mois. »

Elle nous laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ses paroles puis reprit son récit. Elle nous détailla ses journées, ses tentatives pour nous approcher, elle m'embrassait à chaque fois qu'elle racontait comment moi, Jasper, Rose et Emmett l'avions tuée. Nous rîmes au passage de ses expérimentations sur son look, un peu moins sur les sports dangereux. Quand elle eut fini, nous avions pour elle un million de questions.

« J'en ai moi aussi, nous coupa-t-elle. Comment Jasper a-t-il pu influencer mes émotions ? Pourquoi Alice se fige parfois comme une statue et devine le futur ? Et pourquoi toi Edward tu as dit à mon propos que tu n'entendais rien? »

**Fin du flashback**

Bella s'est faite à notre vie facilement. Nous allons déménager pour ne pas compromettre notre couverture, le pauvre sheriff Swan arpente les environs à la recherche de sa fille fugueuse.

Elle a tenu tête à mon père et à Rose pour avoir le droit de contacter ses parents. Elle leur a écrit qu'elle faisait un tour du monde et qu'elle voulait être seule.

Depuis qu'elle est dans ma vie, tout est chamboulé. Je me complaisais dans la solitude, je ne la quitte désormais plus d'une semelle, Emmett nous appelle les siamois. Bella aussi ne semble rassasiée de moi. Tout me semble facile, évident, merveilleux grâce à elle.

Je sais que mes frères et sœurs ont parié sur nous, ils ne comprennent pas que Bella et moi ne fassions pas l'amour comme des lapins en permanence. Je la désire ardemment mais je lui ai déjà tant pris, je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme avant de lui faire l'amour. Son âme sera au moins préservée en cela.

« Je ne jouais pas aussi bien avant, c'est devenu si simple maintenant que je suis un vampire. » me dit-elle après avoir terminé de jouer « Clair de Lune ».

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, ému comme à chaque fois que je la touche. Son regard devenu orange me sonde, je comprends ce qu'elle veut aussi je m'exécute avec plaisir. Je l'embrasse de plus en plus passionnément, oubliant presque mes principes. Mes mains parcourent son corps et Bella vient s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux, les miens sont plaqués contre son intimité, je sens son humidité à travers ses vêtements, ça me rend fou.

Elle gémit mon prénom, je dois faire appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas la prendre sur ce banc, pour ne pas la plaquer sur le piano et la posséder férocement. Ses yeux m'assurent qu'elle partage mes désirs.

« Lance-toi… » chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je la regarde se mordre la lèvre inférieure, j'adore ce tic. Elle sait déjà que c'est le moment, elle me devine si bien. Je glisse à terre et me mets à genoux devant elle.

« Bella, je promets de rendre à jamais heureuse. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

« A une condition. » me dit-elle.

Mon cœur se serre d'appréhension, elle me sourit malicieusement.

« Qu'on se marie demain, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu me… »

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et je l'embrasse. Elle entend alors à son tour que notre famille arrive pour nous féliciter. Nous allons devoir attendre avant de célébrer en toute intimité nos fiançailles.

« C'est impossible demain, Bella. » dit Alice, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Si c'est faisable, on part à Vegas et c'est réglé ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas… » réplique ma sœur, outrée.

« C'est à toi de voir si tu es capable ou non de nous préparer un mariage en vingt quatre heures. » la nargue Bella.

Le lendemain, au coucher du soleil, Bella porte une robe légère et blanche. Nous sommes réunis dans le jardin, Emmett officie et fait selon la volonté de ma fiancée, vite. Esmé et Alice ont transformé ma chambre pour l'occasion, la famille s'éclipse tandis que je porte ma femme jusque dans notre lit. Je remarque à peine la lumière douce des bougies et l'odeur de fleurs, je me noie dans le regard noirci de désir de ma femme.

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai bien fait d'écrire un épilogue ?_


End file.
